hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyniss T'sarran
The second member of The Seraphim known as the Seraph of Strategy. A close friend of Constance Grimwood and Aren Te'Shola. History Childhood She was pulled along by her mother who had been ostracized by the drow community they used to live in. Boading a hazurian ship and fleeing their old home, they tried to find a new home in Hazur. Her mother died as they were sailing to Hazur, and the young Alyniss entered the streets of Hazur alone. She quickly came across a young lonely genasi girl named Aren Te'Shola, and they quickly became good friends and stuck together. With Alyniss at times having problems controlling her innate magic powers, the girls would often end up in trouble. After one of these incidents, they managed to run into another troublemaker by the name of Constance Grimwood who were running away from home again. The three of them instantly clicked together and created their own little group. Aren and Alyniss was surprised to find out Constance was a part of the esteemed Grimwood family, and expected the friendship to end as soon as it had started. Though Constance couldn't bring the two girls with her back home, she stole enough money from her father to buy the two girls an estate and a headquarters to their tiny rebellious group. They named their new house Feather's Nest and was given enough money by Constance to stay out of poverty for good. Both of the two girls were grateful beyond words to the young Constance and pledged their loyalty to her, though she pulled them back on their feet and told them it wouldn't be necessary. The Injury After Aren was cursed by a ring, Alyniss had more and more problems controlling her magic and was looked at with skeptical eyes because of her racial heritage as a drow, and often tried to stay in their house where she felt more comfortable and safer. Aren managed to convince Alyniss to come outside to see a new pub Aren had found. After ending up in a disagreement with three men who tried to get them to join their table, Aren and Alyniss ended up in a small bar fight. Alyniss' magic ran amok as she got more and more stressed at the situation. Accidentally burning her left leg and one of the men, Aren pulled her out and carried her back to their house. Even though Constance tried to hire several healers, they were unable to cure the leg and told Alyniss she simply had to live with it. As she finally got out of her bed, she has gotten more and more used to walking around with a walking stick. After the Oneto massacre at the hands of August II, Constance got her two friends a weapon expert that could help them learn how to handle weapons. Alyniss showed little interest in the weapons and left them alone because of her leg injury and problems moving around, unlike Aren who instantly took a liking to them and grew extremely skilled with most of the weapons given to her. Neither she nor Aren played a role in the first rebellious youth movement Constance put together. The Tailor She got more used to her own magic, and managed to control it better, but was limited where she could go because of her leg. Though she spent most of her time reading books, she started taking up sewing as a hobby and found herself surprisingly proficient in it. It started out as a hobby, and she was surprised when someone commented on her homemade clothes when she was out walking, and they asked where they could find something similar. She started selling her own clothes, and quickly made her own niche market among the richer middle class in Hazur. After a short amount of time she had sold enough to hire an assistant, who turned into two, which again turned into three. These days she has usually let the assistants do most of the work, only taking the more important and lucrative jobs available to the store. Her clothes is sometime seen among the richest people of Hazur. The Seraph of Strategy Still living in Feather's Nest with Aren, the two have joined Constance's new group The Seraphim. Having turned into their headquarters under the guise of Alyniss' tailor store. Unable to truly join the missions because of her leg, Alyniss plays the role of Constance's closest advisor and strategist. Finally having her magical skills completely under control, she was also Constance's help on everything that was magical. Though she never joins any of the missions, the other members of The Seraphim trust her and appreciate the work she is doing for them before every mission and in the headquarters. Personality She is a quiet friendly person, who don't feel the need to make other people aware of her presence in a group. Though she is quiet, she will say her mind when she has something to say, and most people around her know to be silent when she does, because what she says is usually something worth listening to. She is extremely intelligent, and will be able to keep a conversation with most people about most topics. She has read practically every book Constance has gotten a hold of. Be it strategy, philosophy or the arts, she has her opinions and isn't afraid of discussing them. Combat Abilities Unlike Aren and Constance who has proven their combat abilities several times, Alyniss has only shown her two closest friends her magic skills. According to the two of them, Alyniss is by far the most dangerous weapon in the group if she choose to use her powers.